Nuestro amor eterno
by spartanjaller
Summary: Continuación de ¿Amor?. Después de la muerte del Lich, los habitantes de Ooo viven en tranquilidad y cierto dúo tendrá que hacer un viaje para cumplir con la última voluntad de un joven mercenario.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada un aviso. Este fic es una continuación a otro llamado ¿Amor?, por lo que es preferible leer ese fic primero

Hola gente, aquí spartanjaller con la continuación de ¿Amor?, titulada **Nuestro amor eterno. **Quiero agradecerle a **marcoman** por el titulo del fic, ya que el lo sugirió y bueno, se merece el reconocimiento.

Ok espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

Sola había pasado una semana desde la pequeña guerra contra el Lich, una semana desde la muerte del héroe conocido como Finn el humano. El dulce reino estaba, en su mayoría, destruido pero los habitantes de ese y otros reinos intentaban levantar al reino destruido.

Jake el perro, regresaba a su casa después de un largo día de ayudar con la reconstrucción del dulce reino. Estaba cansado, ya que por sus poderes mágicos era el que más trabajo pesado realizaba. Estaba atardeciendo cuando el perro pasó por una pequeña piedra encajada en la tierra.

Sabía que no la había visitado desde que la colocaron, sabia que no debía pero aun así se dirigió a donde se encontraba la roca con la inscripción:

"Aquí yace Finn el humano. Querido hermano, amigo y héroe de todo Ooo ".

Jake se sentó frente a la lapida y algunas lagrimas traicioneras corrieron por su mejilla. El perro sintió una presencia detrás de él y giro su mirada lo más rápido que pudo. Detrás de él se encontraba una figura femenina, con una tez entre gris de piel y un paraguas negro con motivos de huesos.

Jake se seco las lágrimas de la cara. La reina de los vampiros y él se saludaron con una pequeña sonrisa. Marceline pasó a sentarse a un lado de Jake. Ambos permanecieron el silencio por unos minutos viendo el pedazo de piedra gris que se encontraba frente a ellos. La chica vampiro fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que vengo a ver esta cosa-. Dijo la chica vampiro.

-Yo igual-. Dijo Jake. -¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el perro.

-Bien, aun trato de acostumbrarme a lo que paso, pero estoy bien-. Dijo con tranquilidad. -¿y tú?-

El perro desvío la mira de la chica y comenzó a hablar.

-Los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero creo que ya lo estoy aceptando- Dijo mirando la lapida.

-¿Aun no saben nada de Bonibelle?- Pregunto Marceline.

-Nada, cuando la fueron a buscar en el campo de batalla, ella había desparecido. ¿Qué hay de tu prima?-

-Igual, no se nada, sus padres no la han visto, pero aun sigo buscándola.- Respondió la chica

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio hasta que la reina de los vampiros se levanto dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar. Jake se percato de esto y la detuvo antes de que se alejara.

-Marceline…- Dijo el perro. –Hay algo que quiero que tengas-.

Jake saco un pequeño sobre de papel, el cual parecía ser una carta. Se lo entrego a la chica vampiro, la cual lo miro con curiosidad.

-Zack me lo dio-. Esas palabras sorprendieron a Marceline. -Es una especie de testamento, bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo…- El perro detuvo su platica por unos segundos, como si hablar de eso lo incomodara. –Me dijo que si algo le pasara, tenía que darle ese sobre a Finn y que él hiciera lo que dice ahí-.

Marceline vio el sobre detenidamente y luego dirigió su mirada al perro.

-Entiendo-. La chica suspiro, se despidió de perro y se alejó poco a poco, hasta que Jake llamo su atención con unas palabras.

-Ah, casi lo olvido, mándale un saludo a Finn de mi parte-. Dijo el perro mientras se alejaba al igual que Marceline.

La reina de los vampiros sonrió y se fue flotando hasta su casa mientras repasaba en su mente los últimos momentos de Finn el humano.

**FLASHBACK**

Marceline se separo de Finn y comenzó a llorar. Jake ya había llegado a donde se encontraba se hermano y consigo traía a los Doctora princesa. Ella se acercó a donde se encontraba Finn. El perro mágico miro a Marceline, ella estaba llorando.

-Esta muerto- Dijo la reina de los vampiros entre lagrimas.

Marceline se desplomo en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Aun hay pulso!-. Grito la Doctora princesa

Marceline y Jake se sorprendieron y se acercaron a donde se encontraba el humano.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el perro.

-Él sigue vivo, pero no por mucho. Tenemos que hacer algo pronto-.

Los tres estaban desesperados hasta que al perro mágico se le ocurrió una idea.

-Marceline…muerde a Finn-

-¿Qué?-

-Que lo muerdas, transfórmalo en un vampiro, así se salvara-. Dijo el perro desesperado.

-Puede que funcione- Dijo la Doctora princesa.

-No, no puedo darle a Finn esa maldición-.

-Marceline, por favor, es la única forma de salvarlo-

Marceline no quería hacerlo, pero sabia que era la única forma de salvar al ser que amaba, se acercó al cuello de humano poco a poco, abriendo su boca y mostrando sus colmillos. Al llegar al cuello de Finn, presionó sus colmillos contra el frágil cuello del humano.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Marceline ya había llegado a su casa. Abrió la puerta principal y lo primero que vio fue a su novio, recostado en el sillón, con el televisor encendido. Se había quedado dormido viendo una película.

Lo recogió y lo llevo al cuarto que ambos compartían desde hacia una semana. Llego a su cuarto y recostó al nuevo vampiro en su cama. Lo miro detenidamente, se acercó a él y lo beso en la frente.

Se dirigió a la salida del cuarto y volvió a mirar el chico recostado en la cama.

-Descansa Finn-. Apago las luces y se retiro a la sala de estar, dejando, al antes conocido como Finn el humano, dormir.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo y la verdad me gustaría dejar algo en claro.

Desde que estaba escribiendo el capitulo 6 de ¿Amor?, yo ya tenia la idea de que el fic acabaría con la muerte de Finn y tendría una continuación. La continuación se llamaba, ¿Qué es real?, pero la verdad la idea dejo de gustarme y decidí hacer otra historia que continuara con el fic y el de ¿Qué es real? se convirtió en un fic sin relación al fic de ¿Amor?

Otra cosa, al usuario anónimo que me coloco un review en el fic de ¿Amor? el día 09/11/2012:

-**Guest**: Créeme que los comentarios de que el final no fue de el agrado de algunos no me molestan, ya que es el final que yo escribí, el que me gusta y nadie va a cambiar eso y todos tenemos opiniones diferentes. Solo que si se siente mal que te digan que los decepcionaste, pero la verdad que no me afecta mucho y si crees que la continuación es para hacer felices a los que no les gusto el otro final, me gustaría que me creyeras cuando te digo que yo ya tenia planeado la continuación hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin mas que escribir te mando un saludo y espero que te guste este fic.

Saludos :)

y a** finnceline12**: Mira la verdad no hay ninguna razón para que te disculpes. Cuando empece a escribir, lo hice con la mentalidad de que mi trabajo no le gustaría a todos, en este caso mi final no fue de tu agrado y eso esta bien, no hay por que pedir disculpas de nada :) La verdad es que si me sentí mal pero eso es normal. Créeme nadie se debería disculpar, tal vez al leer este fic veas que en realidad el final del de ¿amor? era un final incompleto.

Me gustaría mucho que me dijeras lo que piensas de los capítulos, tu opinión y la de los demás me interesa mucho. Sin más que escribir te mando un gran saludo :)

Bueno creo que eso es todo.

Saludos a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola damas y caballeros. Aquí spartanjaller de regreso después de una muy larga ausencia, con el capitulo numero dos de éste fic. De nuevo gracias a **marcoman** por el titulo, en serio muchas gracias y a todos los que dejaron reviews.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era pura destrucción. Una gran cantidad de dulce gente estaba reunida en ese lugar. Él no podía mover su cuerpo, tampoco decir nada, solo podía observar. Miraba como él y un chico de cabello negro rodaban en el suelo luchando, él no entendía el porqué de esto, quería detenerse pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, otro lo hacía.

Sentía que algo lo esta llamando, giro su cuello a donde se encontraba aquel ser esquelético el cual había detenido una hacha de color rojo, lo miro y sintió la necesidad de atacar al dueño del hacha. Saco una pequeña daga que tenía escondida en su tobillo y corrió a toda velocidad.

Al acercarse más al dueño del hacha, pudo darse cuenta que era Marceline, la reina de los vampiros. No era para él difícil adivinar que era lo que iba a suceder. Intento detenerse, pero su cuerpo se movía solo, no quería dañarla, no a ella. El ser que había detenido el ataque del hacha, le quito el arma a la reina de los vampiro, dejándolo expuesta para en ataque final.

Cuando llego ante ella, vio con horror, como la daga que sostenía en su mano se clavaba rápidamente en el estomago de la chica. Ella parecía estar en shock. Una lagrima salió de los ojos de la chica, pero estos ojos se cerraron lentamente, y el cuerpo de la reina de los vampiros callo al suelo, generando un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, indicando la muerte de Marceline, la reina de los vampiros.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, su respiración era agitada, el sudor cubría completamente su cuerpo.

-Solo fue en sueño-. Dijo para sí mismo tratando de controlarse.

Hacía unas semanas que tenía la misma pesadilla. Dormía muy poco por ello y eso lo tenia muy cansado. Las pesadillas habían comenzado el mismo día en que se transformo. Al principio creyó que era un efecto secundario de volverse un vampiro y que en pocos días pasaría, como lo fue su sed descontrolada por sangre, pero no fue el caso.

Marceline le había dicho que las pesadillas recurrentes no eran parte del proceso de conversión, el cual duraba alrededor de dos semanas, y que lo más probable es que eran secuelas psicológicas de la guerra.

Él le contaba sus sueños o mejor dicho sus pesadillas cada vez que se levantaba y ella lo consolaba diciéndole que eso no había pasado y que ellos estaban juntos y que en adelante todo seria mejor.

-Creo que debo calmarme, después de todo ella esta bien y el Lich ya no esta-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levanto de la cama que compartía con Marceline. Después de los sucesos de la pequeña guerra, Finn y Marceline comenzaron a vivir juntos en la casa de ella. La reina de los vampiros había dicho que era lo mejor ya que ella podría entrenar a Finn en el arte del vampirismo y aparte lo tendría bien vigilado por si se desataba en un arranque de sed por sangre.

Se dirigió al baño, mojo su cara para ver si podía despertar completamente. Alzo su mirado y se encontró frente a frente con el espejo. Lo miro detenidamente y lo único que pudo ver fue su reflejo. Sin duda se veía un poco diferente ahora que era un vampiro. La tonalidad de su piel era de un gris claro, ojos de color azul, pelo rubio y un poco desordenado. En la parte izquierda del cuello se podían ver dos agujeros. Abrió su boca y pudo ver que tenía dos pequeños colmillos que parecían estar muy afilados. Toco su reflejo y se río.

-Ahora soy un vampiro, pero no me siento tan diferente-.

Se dio una pequeña ducha, se cambio y se dirijo a la sala de estar. Al llegar no encontró a Marceline por ningún lado. Eran alrededor de las 12 de la tarde y no había ningún rastro de ella por ningún lado de la pequeña casa. La chica tenia días que salía desde muy temprano y no le avisaba a Finn y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. No sabia que hacia mientras esta fuera y cada vez que le preguntaba ella solo le decía que no era nada importante y que dejara de preocuparse.

Él sabia que debía confiar en ella, que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada malo, pero con tantas pesadillas y que todas terminaran de la misma forma, lo volvían un poco paranoico.

Intento mantener su mente alejada de esos pensamientos y busco una película para mantener su mente ocupada por un rato. Busco entre la gran colección de Marceline, encontró una que le llamo la atención y la coloco en el reproductor.

Ya había pasado más o menos la mitad de la película y por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Marceline estuviera haciendo. Era raro que ella saliera tan temprano y que además fuera a plena luz del día, simplemente era algo que el no entendía.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de la puerta frontal que se abría. Marceline entro a la casa y cerro la puerta, vio a Finn y le sonrío. Se sentó junto a él y ambos se quedaron viendo la película.

Finn no estaba tranquilo, él quería saber el por que Marceline salía desde muy temprano.

-Marcy, necesito preguntarte algo-

-Finn necesito decirte algo-

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y el silencio reino. Finn quería preguntarle varias cosas a Marceline, pero por alguna razón no podía, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dejar que Marceline dijera lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Pregunto el muchacho.

Marceline sé quedo un momento en silencio antes de proseguir.

-Finn, cuando despertaste no recordabas muchas cosas de lo que había sucedido antes, ¿verdad?-.

-No mucho, pero he estado recuperando desde entonces-.

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Pregunto la chica.

Finn se quedo en silencio por un momento. Uso toda su capacidad de concentración para recordar. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar mejor, pero lo único que le llegaba a su cabeza era su sueño. Al principio no entendió, creyó que ese sueño no lo dejaría de molestar, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Miro a Marceline quien lo veía fijamente esperando una respuesta. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Y..yo…intente matarte-. Dijo el muchacho con incredulidad.

La reina de los vampiros alejo su vista de su novio, no por que no quisiera aceptar que el muchacho, en efecto, intento matarla, sino por que le dolía el recuerdo de su amado sufriendo bajo el control del Lich. Retomo su mirada en torno del chico, el cual parecía estar en shock y con la mirada baja.

-Finn…!Finn!-. Dijo alzando su voz.

El muchacho alzo su mirada al oír la voz de Marceline, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos. Esto conmovió a la muchacha y rodio con sus brazos a su novio mientras le decía que todo estaba bien. Ella no era un persona muy sentimental y que mostrara sus sentimientos, pero Finn sabia como llegar a ellos, no por nada era el amor de su vida, aquel que le hizo experimentar tantos buenos y agradables sentimientos.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron. Finn parecía estar más tranquilo y con ello Marceline prosiguió.

-Como creo que te diste cuenta, tus sueños son algunas de las partes perdidas de tu memoria, pero, tu sueño se equivoca al final. Como vez yo no estoy muerta, por que alguien más tomo mi lugar en frente de la daga-.

Finn se sorprendió al oír eso, pero su sorpresa fue apagada por el hecho de conocer quien era la otra persona, podía recordar a otra persona con la que converso antes de ir al castillo del dulce reino y que esa persona era la misma con la que peleo mientras estaba bajo el control del Lich, pero no recordaba el nombre.

-Creo que aun no lo recuerdas, pero su nombre era Zack. Él era un mercenario que ayudo al Lich, pero se arrepintió al final e incluso intento arreglar lo que hizo, pero…-

Marceline se quedo en silencio, pero la otra parte de la historia era bastante obvia para el vampiro. Él no lo recordaba, pero se sintió mal, y aun peor al saber que fue la causa de que el mercenario muriera.

El silencio reino la sala por unos minutos, tal vez para rendirle el clásico minuto de silencio por el difunto, o solo por lo incomodo del recuerdo, pero algo era seguro para el muchacho, eso no volvería a pasar, no mataría a otro inocente en su vida incluso si para ello tendría que dejar de ser un aventurero. Otro pensamiento llego a la cabeza de Finn, pero este era de duda, ¿Qué tenia que ver todo esto?, ¿Por qué decírselo ahora y no esperar a que él mismo lo recordara, como sucedió con sus otros recuerdos?

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?- Pregunto el joven vampiro.

-Veras Finn-. Dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo –Hace algunos días Jake me entrego esta carta, la cual dejo Zack antes de morir-. Dijo dándole la carta.

El vampiro la tomo y rápidamente examino el sobre, el cual esta arrugado, muy arrugado y algo sucio. En la parte frontal se podía leer a duras penas: _Para Finn. _Abrió la carta intrigado y saco un pequeño papel en el mismo estado que la carta, pero con letra un poco más legible y un texto algo largo.

La carta decía:

_-Hola Finn_

_Si esta leyendo esto es que probablemente morí, y bueno esto es como mi última voluntad. Claro que no te obligare a cumplirla, y no te preocupes, por que no te atormentare por el resto de tu vida en forma de fantasma jeje._

_Bueno, ya enserió, me gustaría que cumplieras con este pequeño encargo. En las ruinas de la civilización que fue erradica por la guerra de los hongos, que se encuentra a un día de camino de tu casa, hay una casa de color amarillo, es la única que hay en el lugar, así que no tendrás dificultad para encontrarla. Dentro de la casa, en la chimenea hay un cofre con una gran cantidad de dinero, oro y joyas. Me gustaría que las entregaras a la dirección que el mapa dice, se que no tienes que hacerlo, pero en verdad me gustaría que lo hicieras._

_Bueno eso es todo, ya me tengo que ir. Iré a detener a tu novia de que no haga nada estúpido y bueno, espero que todo se arregle y esa bolsa de huesos sea detenida._

_En verdad lo siento, arruine tu vida y la de otros, espero y me perdones._

_-Zack_

-Desde hace días que intento encontrar información de los dos lugares, es por eso que he salido tan seguido-. Dijo la reina de los vampiros.

Finn dejo de prestar atención a la carta y empezó a prestar atención a lo que Marceline decía.

-Como decía la carta, hay unas ruinas a un día de aquí, la otra dirección en cambio, no encontré ninguna indicación ni nada por el estilo y el mapa solo apunta a las ruinas-. Dijo apuntando a la cruz roja que tenia el mapa. –Toda esa investigación la hice solo por si te decidías a ir, pero que es lo que vas a hacer-.

-Así que por culpa de él, yo caí en las garras del Lich y cause tanta destrucción y daños a tantos seres y habitantes de Ooo…-.

Marceline se esperaba esa reacción del muchacho. Tomo el mapa y la carta y las guardo en el sobre mientras pensaba que no podía culpar a Finn por su decisión, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la voz del joven vampiro.

-…pero, creo que no lo podre culpar de todo y tampoco para siempre, al menos intento repara el daño que causo y eso causo que lo mataran, que yo lo matara. Es por eso que lo haré... haré lo que dice la carta-. Dijo animado por la posibilidad de una nueva aventura.

* * *

Ya lo se, me tarde mucho tiempo en poder escribir y la verdad que lo siento mucho, espero poder compensarlos de alguna forma.

Antes de contestar reviews, me gustaría decir algunas cosa. En uno mayo se cumple un año de que escribí mi prime fic y también mi primer año como escritor y eso me emociona mucho, por lo que me gustaría hacer algo especial para esa fecha, que me recomendarían hacer, ya que par mi es un gran logro.

Otra cosa es que tengo un blog, por si quieren pasar a verlo, ya que ahí pondré cosa de mis fics y anuncios para que sepan cuanto llevo de avance con un capitulo y esa cosa. si les interesa busquen en Blogger: spartanjaller.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia pónganla en los reviews o envíenme un MP, siempre los leo, siempre.

Bueno los reviews:

**Ovks and Marceline**:Gracias y espero y sigas con el interés de leer este fic, ya que me tarde mucho. Saludos :)

**Marcoman**: Gracias, creo que eres el prime en decir que eres mi fan, me alegra mucho y la verdad te agradeceré siempre por el nombre. Saludos :)

**Riux**: Lo siento T_T, me tarde mucho y la verdad espero que sigas con ganas de leer este fic. A mi me gusto mucho la idea de volver a Finn un vampiro y espero que se ponga interesante en los próximos capítulos ya que intentare ponerme más serio con eso de la relación entre dos inmortales y eso XD. Saludos :)

**Sauron**: Igual espero que me perdones por el tiempo y que leas este fic , pero la culpa la tiene el Minecraft y la universidad. Saludos :)

**Richie3f**: Me alegra que digas que soy buen escritor y espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos :)

**Finncelina12:** Bueno dejemos el tema fuera, espero que me perdones por tardar tanto y que te guste el capitulo. Saludos

**lunabell scarlet:** Créeme que no dejare el otro fic, pero se me esta complicando al escribir, bueno. Me alegra que hayas leido todo ¿Amor? y que ahora leas esté. Saludos :)

**Swaminaitor:** espero y la pequeña descripción de Finn vampiro sea de tu agrado y te lo puedas imaginar. Perdón por tardar tanto. Saludos :)

**Dianna:** Espero y te guste el capitulo y bueno, me pareció interesante poner a Finn como vampiro. Saludos :)

** : **Pues que te digo, desde hacia mucho que tenia planeado matar a Finn y que reviviera como vampiro, bueno la primer opción no era como vampiro, pero no se, me pareció interesante. Saludos :)

**anonimo XD: **La verdad me pone feliz que te gustara el fic de ¿Amor? y espero que este te guste de igual forma o incluso más. Saludos :)

**Renton-torsto: **Como ya te dije no me ofende lo que dijiste, la verdad usaste palabras que a mi parecer son inofensivas. Me pone muy feliz lo que escribiste, si lograste sentir todo eso por lo que escribe este humilde escritor, es que estoy haciendo algo bien y espero seguir haciéndolo bien. Gracias, muchas gracias. Saludos :)

Bueno creo que eso es todo.

Saludos a todos :)


End file.
